D-S (PA)
D-S (a.k.a. Dark Stance) is awell established Imperial roleplaying guild (Non Canon), housed in the city of Dark Eden on the Chimaera server. The term guild leader isn't used in this guild. Instead, the term Governor and Vice-Governor / Governess is used. The current Governor is Markonus Firelance. The Vice-Governess is Uriko. We are primarily an Imperial Roleplay Guild, though we do not restrict ourselves to Roleplay, and actively take part in all the game has to offer, you reach us through our website at http://darkstance.guildportal.com or through http://www.darkstance.com D-S Imperial Senate Dark Stance is run by an Civic Imperial Senate, where the most committed of its members can nominate themselves as apprentice Senators. After passing a term of office to the existing Senators / Governors satisfaction, they are rewarded for their service by claiming a full time seat on the Senate. In this way the guilds ruling body consists only of those willing to provide the commitment necessary to organise the day to day smooth running of the guild, the Senate also ensures that power in the guild does not belong to one guild leader alone. Although the roll of Senator is a vital and serious function of life in D-S for those who choose a political career path within the guild, sessions in the senate are often Roleplayed to add to the atmosphere of a senators duty, and allowing an interesting character development opportunities for the player. Senators represent the interests of all other guild members, bringing their proposals, ideas, and concerns to the senate floor for resolution, as such, Senators are considered to be civic servants, though this being the Empire, they have the right to veto any proposal on the grounds of opposing Imperial Interests as a whole. The 212th Imperial Stormtrooper Corps The 212thISC as its more commonly known, is a Garrison sized detachment of the 212th Legion. This is D-S's standing army, and although it regularly engages in PVP, its primary function is Roleplay. The 212th is organised into 3 Regiments, Storm, Scout and Shock, each with a comprehensive yet streamlined ranking system. Recruits to the 212th undergo training at their primary base "Fort Eden", a large military facility located on the eastern regions of Talus. The Dark Stance Imperial Navy "DSIN" The DSIN, although under control of the D-S Senate, is the largest functioning "Multi-Guild" Imperial Navy on Chimaera. Imperial Pilots from all guilds are made welcome with professional training in all aspects of the Naval Profession. The DSIN also accepts freelancer pilots within specific squadrons dedicated to special missions requiring non-imperial ships. The DSIN has an enviable record in Deep Space with an unrivalled PVP record, it continually seeks to expand its numbers, its tactics, and its domination of the space PVP scene, though many members also Roleplay. The DSIN's headquarters are located on Talus, in the military compound of Fort Eden. The Delta Imperium "D.I." A shadowy and mysterious faction operates from within the heart of Dark Eden. Rarely seen, and those who have seen them, soon fall from sight themselves....permanently. All that is known of the Delta Imperium outside of D-S is that it only accepts the most gifted and powerful of Force Wielders, whom have been press ganged into the Emperors service for a project of terrifying implications for the galaxy, should it succeed. Never cross the Deltas, less you invite death or worse to your door, the mere mention of the Delta Imperium Project outside of Dark Eden can draw all sorts of unwanted attention from the Empire, yet, there are those who would risk everything to learn the purpose of these strange and powerful individuals, for the implications of the D.I. Project, could alter the face of the whole galaxy, forever. Category:Guilds